Wedding Presents
by poetrygirl22
Summary: What each character would give Percy and Annabeth on their wedding day. Ranging from light up books to pregnancy tests(!). Please review any ideas for characters.
1. Apollo

**This is an idea that's been hanging around for a while now. Basically the gifts that each character gives them. Please review a character that you think could be involved, and possibly an idea of what they would give.**

* * *

To Percy and Annabeth,

I am awesome,

You are getting married now,

So here's some presents.

Percy, I'm giving you a bow and a sheath of arrows that will never miss your target. Because you're awful at the moment, so you need all the help you can get.

Annabeth, I give you the power to light up any book you're reading (because Athena seemed pleased when I gave it to her). I also give you a guitar - because you always wanted one when you were growing up - and the power of being able to play it to make someone fall asleep. I hope it helps with the nightmares, and making the baby sleep.

I mean, not that there is a baby. I don't know about any baby. No baby. None at all. Now Athena's coming so I'm going to stop writing. Good luck.

Apollo (the unbelievably awesome)


	2. Aphrodite

**I don't own any characters.**

**Is it just me or is Aphrodite just a massive fan girl?**

* * *

To Percabeth (your couple name, duh),

I'm so so so happy you're finally getting married, I've been shipping you since forever. I'm sure the weddings going to be great, and I'll pick out a dress for you Annabeth, so don't worry. I'm not going to let you wear the one Athena picked out for you, I mean, yuck. You're getting married, not going to a funeral.

Now for the presents. Well I usually give the gift of beauty but I don't think that's really needed here. Annabeth, your hair is beautiful, and Percy, just wow. I don't know when you turned into a hunk, but I happened all right.

So instead I'm going to give you a uncomplicated love life from now on. Your story is so cute, but now it's time for the happily ever after.

I hope you have the nicest wedding ever, and Piper tells me it's going to be on a beach. How lovely! With the waves beside you and the camp stretched out in front of you… it's just too beautiful for words.

Goodbye my dears.

P.S) Annabeth, I give you a pregnancy test. Hint hint hint.

P.P.S) It's under your pillow honey. I'd get it quickly before your mum finds out.


	3. Athena

**I don't own these characters.**

**If you have any suggestions either review or PM me. I love to hear to your thoughts.**

* * *

To Percy and Annabeth,

Annabeth, your intelligence is great, but you obey your heart too much. But, if you refuse to listen to any sense and do go on with this marriage, I will begrudgingly give you a few gifts to let you flourish. Remember it's never too late to take your maiden vows. Just a little reminder.

I give you a set of blueprints that don't smudge or ruin (because I have no doubt that that sea spawn will flood your flat at one point), and I've upgraded your cap so that it can turn more than one person invisible at a time. I hope it comes in handy. And remember, it's never too late to make your maiden vows.

Percy, IF YOU EVER HURT MY DAUGHTER IN ANY WAY YOU WILL DIE A SLOW DEATH. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HER. YOU WILL NEVER BE WORTHY OF HER, SEA SPAWN.

Yours sincerely,

Athena

P.S) If those rumours about the baby - before wedlock I might add - are true, PERCY JACKSON I WILL KILL YOU. IF I FIND OUT YOU EVEN STEPPED NEAR MY DAUGHTER YOU WILL REGRET IT!


	4. Artemis

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you to Princess of Flames for giving me this idea. I hope it's okay. Keep your ideas coming!**

Dear Annabeth and Percy,

You've saved the world, and the lives of me and my hunters, too many times to count. Annabeth, you are intelligent and intuitive. Percy, you are a good man, and I do not say that often. I could sense the hero in you the first time we met, when you were only twelve. My senses were right. Although, I have to make the necessary precautions.

And so, enclosed in this parcel, are my wedding gifts. For Annabeth the full outfit of a hunter (just in case this wedding doesn't go as well as you hope). I also give you a golden horn, one that only my hunters can hear. They will protect you and your family whenever you need it. Pass it down through the generations, and I will not let harm come to them.

Percy, it seems that Apollo has already given you a bow EVEN THOUGH I CLEARLY SAID THAT IT WAS MY PRESENT. Anyway, when you move into your apartment together, you will find a tiny silver wolf. I give this honour only to the greatest of heroes. It is loyal and brave, though not the brightest (much like it's owner). Protect and look after it, and it will look after you and your family.

I have received word that Annabeth is pregnant, and I would like my final gift to be her safe deliverance. The baby will be born alive, but after that what happens is up to you. You'll be amazing parents, I can sense it. And my gut feeling is not often wrong.

Artemis


	5. Ares

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. I promise they'll be more often from now on. Thank you so so so much to all the reviewers, the things you said blew my mind.**

**We've already been through this, I own nothing.**

**This idea came from ****_thedoctor10whovian_****. I hope you like it.**

* * *

To Percy and Annabeth,

I don't like you. Never have, never will. Arrogant know-it-alls. Apparently we should all be thankful to you, but any of my kids could challenge you any day. But everyone keeps going on at me to do this so:

Percy, you can have 12 month membership to Gold's Gym. I hope a weight lands on your head.

Annabeth, you can have a gun. And if you accidentally shoot your husband, it isn't my fault. I recommend keeping it in your bedside cupboard. If you hear something in the night, shoot first, think later. Because I care so so much about your safety.

There you are. Presents. Aren't I generous? Aren't I? You ungrateful little brats aren't going to appreciate them anyway. Now the rest of the gods can get off my tail about it and I can finally have some peace.

I hope I never see you again.

Ares


	6. Chiron

**The last five I did all started with A, I've only just noticed.**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Dear Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase,

I met you when you were children, ones that had seen more horror than anyone should in a lifetime, but children none the less. I am proud to call you family. I've seen you through quest after quest, betrayal, injury and too much death. But know things are changing, and you're starting your next adventure.

Annabeth, your intelligence still surprises after all these years. Anyone can think, but keeping calm and collected in a battle is not something you see every day. You're strong, both in mind and in heart. To have had your heart broken as much as you have and still find it in you to live someone, shows true strength.

Percy, you are the hero the campers want to be like, the leader we all needed. In times of war you stepped up, and I could not be prouder. You accept people, and don't care about appearances. I've trained many heroes over the years, but none have shared that trait. You're willing to sacrifice yourself in a moment to save the camp, and we will never forget what you have been through.

Your bravery and your sacrifice will be told for generations after you, and your deeds will be sang about for the rest of time. You went through Hell itself, and still are able to help a struggling camper, or go out of your way to help a friend. You two have left a mark on this world that will never be forgotten.

Now onto the gifts. I give you: The Party Ponies disc 1, The Party Ponies disc 2, The Party Ponies disc 3, Best of The Party Ponies, The Party Ponies hit singles Galloping to Gaia and Boxing Glove Arrows, a vintage, limited edition The Party Ponies poster, and a pen that was used by Cecil (winner of the 2011 'head basher of the year award') from The Party Ponies Florida chapter.

As well as these, I offer you and your family shelter in Camp Half Blood whenever you need it. You have done so much for us, and we will do anything in return. I must ask that, if we need you again, for you to return. But for now, be normal. Get a job, start a family. Live the life you never could.

With the best wishes for the future,

Chiron


	7. Hades

Still don't own these characters.

Wow, I'm amazed by the amount of the reviews. It's amazing, thank you so much.

I'm so sorry it took so long, but here's Hades.

* * *

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

I'm was not a fan of demigods. That's a simple fact. I admit that was mostly because my children were never accepted, were driven down the wrong path because of the intolerance of other demigods. Their powers were ignored until it was too late.

But because of you Percy, things are changing. There is a Hades cabin in Camp Half-Blood, and you accepted Nico. Nico was lost and confused and lonely and terrified, but you've been there for him through it all. You were there for him when I wasn't. And I can't thank you enough for that.

And now you've got me on the council. I'm not the kind of god who many people are kind to, so when I heard of it I thought it was some joke. But it's real, and I know sit beside my brothers like I was always meant to. I have never liked heroes, but I'm truly proud to call you my nephew.

And Annabeth, you've entered my kingdom many times. You've survived Tartarus, and without you I would not have my helm of Darkness. You've saved the world so many times, and every god should thank you for the sacrifices you made.

It seems the fates have been especially cruel to you, and to Percy. It seems that so many people you love are now in my realm, and it greatly saddens me that such heroes should stand so alone in the living world. You're the greatest heroes to live in a millennia, and so my gift will be equally as rare. My gift to you is for your wedding day, I will pull the souls of your friends from Elysium. They will appear as ghosts, and only you will see them, but they will be there to witness your day. You will have the chance to say goodbye, the chance to see how happy they are here.

Hades.


	8. Poseidon

**I own nothing.**

**Quite a few reviewers have asked for Poseidon so here you go.**

**A special thanks to Princess Of Flames (awesome name) for giving me the idea for this.**

* * *

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

Wooh! Woo hoo! You're getting married. I can't wait. I've been waiting for this since you were twelve. And Aphrodite said I might be a grandfather. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. A grandfather, from my favourite son! Yes I know I'm not meant to have favourites, but can you really blame me.

I was so worried when you fell into Tartarus, I thought you would die out there, and I wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye. I'm so proud of you, and Annabeth dear. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter, and I'm so proud of you.

Percy, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. Yes, I know I shouldn't have listened in, but it was a dangerous thing you were doing. Athena is terribly fond of zapping people, and when you asked for her blessing… I couldn't help it. She said yes though. And I was joking about drowning her private library… anyway, she said yes didn't she. When you stood there and told her how much you loved her daughter, I couldn't be more proud. And when you said about how you would do anything for her, and when you said that you would never be worthy but you couldn't live without her… *loudly blows nose* I'm just so proud of you.

Annabeth, you are worthy of my son's love. And that's the very best compliment I could think of. He can be stupid, and blind if you try to hint something. He can't cook to save his life, and don't trust him to iron anything if value. And if he's got an illness, the very last thing he'll do is tell you. He doesn't want to make you worry, that's all. He'll throw himself into his work, but drop everything if you call his name. He's so loyal, but sometimes his temper gets the better of him, especially if someone hurts you. He'll travel to the end of the Earth to please you, and jump into Hell to be by your side. Literally. But you already know all this, because you've been there since the very start. This new adventure will be terrifying, but you're going through it together, just like always. What I'm trying to say is, take care of him. He may be a hero, and he may have defeated so many monsters and been through so much, but inside he's still that twelve year old boy who's terrified of the world around him but is willing to face a huge monster when his best friend is kidnapped, willing to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders to save you. He's always loved you, he just didn't know it.

Okay, now all that deep stuff's out of the way, it's time for presents!

Annabeth, I wanted to give you the power to breathe underwater, but the other gods (cough, cough, Athena, cough, cough) thought it was a bad idea. Anyway, there's a pegasus called Owl (don't ask) that I am going to give to you. She's pure white, sleek and strong, perfect for fighting but also for making quiet walks and flights. She is certainly, what's the word, fiery, but I'm sure she'll take a liking to you. Make Percy introduce you and I'm sure you'll be fine. Owl seems to be… close friends with Percy's Blackjack, and they seem quite inseparable. She has a calming effect on him, making him less dangerous. She even seems to make him resist going into self-destruct mode quite as quickly.

Due to her… close friendship with Blackjack, she seems to be pregnant with young. Pegasus's are pregnant for about nine months, so maybe her young will grow up alongside your child. I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandad.

Percy, I couldn't really think of anything to get you. So I decided on an island. That place where Calypso used to live is free now, isn't it? It won't be especially big, but it will certainly be pretty. You can bring your family there when you need some time, I'll keep it monster free for you. And you can bring others if you want, Grover and what's her name. Is it Heather, Oak? Oh, I know. Juniper. Bring who you want. The house is big enough. And Blackjack is yours, I couldn't keep him away.

There's my presents. I know you'll be so happy together.

From a very proud Poseidon.


	9. Dionysus

**I own nothing. :)**

* * *

To Peter and Anniebeth,

Apparently you're getting married or something. Every one is getting you presents, so I guess I have to too. Don't know why though. Good for nothing spoilt brats.

Right. This isn't going to be long. This is the part I'm supposed to say thanks for all you've done. I've never liked you. I still don't like you now. Thanks though.

Presents. I'm going to give you wine. I like wine, every one likes wine. Are you old enough to drink? How old do you have to be to drink now? If not just give it back. So I'll give you wine, and I'll give you… um, what else should I give you? A cabin. I'll give you a cabin so you can stop waking everyone else up with your nightmares. People are complaining. You can build the cabin though, I'm not doing everything for you.

Dionysus.


End file.
